The use of computers, particularly personal computers has become increasingly popular as computer technology improves wherein the costs for such computers has been reduced so as to be available to a large number of people. One of the problems with personal computers is the prevention of an unauthorized user having access to the computer. Various means have been provided attempting to restrict computer usage to only those who are authorized. The approaches heretofore taken however have been quite complicated and met with limited success.